bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets are animal companions in BitLife added in March 2019 as an update. Pets have five Stats; their relationship, their health, their happiness, their smarts and their craziness. When buying a pet, these stats are known before purchasing. The pet will have a name of its own but can also be renamed if the player chooses to do so. However, if a parent buys a pet the name will not be changed. When a player has a scenario where they meet an animal and successfully make it their pet, the pet will be unnamed and the character must name it before continuing. If parents want to buy them a pet or if they get a pet through notifications, the pet will be pre-named and unable to change. Characters must be 15 or older to have their own pets without asking permission and choosing their own name and must be at least 6 with permission. Exotic pets, horses, and llamas are exclusive to adults (18+). If your character fails to adopt a pet, they will reject your character from trying to adopt a pet. Here are the followings: *Failed Interview. *Age, if your character is under 18 years old (unless asking parents to buy a pet). *Criminal Record, by committing a crime. *Finances, from being unemployed or insufficient funds to pay a monthly payment. *Unspecified, usually meaning too many pets. Pets Pets can misbehave, much like children. A character can ignore the behaviour, yell at a pet, train the pet not to do the action, or reward the pet. Pets can be bathed (depending on pet), released, sold, or walked (depending on pet) You can also spend time with a pet, give them a treat, or take them to the vet. If a pet starts acting unusual, this could indicate that they need to go to the vet. Even if the condition isn't cured by a vet, sometimes conditions can go away on their own and it will say that the pet is happier or more active. Hamsters and fish live the shortest lives and birds live the longest. Sometimes larger and crazier pets could kill smaller and saner pets. Pet stores and shelters may reject a request to get a pet if your character has an aggressive exotic pet and emigrating to another country is not allowed if the character possesses a giant exotic pet. While exotic pets may only be purchased by adult characters, if the adult dies and the generation legacy is passed to a juvenile, that juvenile can still keep the pet. The Cat Lady ribbon can be earned if the character is female, unmarried, and has many cats throughout her lifetime. Random pet names Escaping from home Sometimes a pet will escape from home! Your character can look for them everywhere or wait for them to get back. If a character waits for them to get back, the pet never comes back so it is not recommended. In the latest update, a character waits to come back, then the stranger will return the pet. If your character looks for them everywhere, the results will vary. Pets can be found safe or could be found dead, or sometimes not found at all. If the pet cannot be found after looking, sometimes a neighbour will come and bring the pet back. If the pet is never seen again, they will disappear from the character's Relationships. Yorkshire Terriers can be a very high chance of escaping. Ways to obtain pets *Animal Shelter, the only method of buying a pet that a non-Bitizen can do. Cats, dogs, and rabbits are found in the shelter. *Cat breeder, for those looking for a specific breed of cat. *Dog breeder, for those looking for a specific breed of dog. *Exotic Pet Dealer, for non-traditional pets such as big cats, monkeys, or tropical birds. Can also sell some pets at the pet store like a sphynx cat or a snake. The item offered by the exotic pet dealer is always random and changes each year. *Pet store, a variety of traditional pets. *Scenarios where a character will find a random pet and make it theirs if they choose to do so. *Notifications, if a player turns them on, it will sometimes notify a pet scratching at their door. If the player clicks on the app within an hour of the notification, they will have the pet. If they do not respond soon enough, the pet will run away and they won't get to keep it. *Horse Ranch, only available to Bitizens who own a ranch or farm acreage. *Llama Farm, only available to Bitizens who own a ranch or farm acreage in South America. *Offers from parents/lovers, when they ask if you'd like a certain pet. Category:BitLife Category:Updates